


Winter Wolf

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls I
Genre: Artorias being Artorias, Cute, Funny, Happy Ending, animal adoption, hug your fur babies, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Knight Artorias makes a new friend on his way home from a mission.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Winter Wolf

Beyond the farthest borders of Lordran lay the Northern Realms. It was a kingdom forever shrouded in ice and snow, the warriors who called it home were as stern and stone faced as the jagged peaks that criss-crossed their land. Late one evening among this icy winter wonderland a Knight of Gwyn found himself utterly lost.

Artorias gave a tired sigh as he laid down his sword and shield against a tall evergreen tree. He'd been walking for hours and with dark approaching he would need to find a place to stay. Scanning the dimly lit horizon all he could see was dense mountain forests. He shivered as a gentle breeze cut through him, his armor did very little to warm him. Digging into a pouch on his belt he searched for his medicine bag, inside he had a few shredded scraps of rime-blue moss. After weighing his options he decided against using them, he'd keep them for an emergency.

Gazing up at the sky he caught a glimpse of an aurora streaking across in vivid shades of green and orange. He smiled at it as he stood there, nature never ceased to amaze him. He found its simplicity and subtle beauty far more appealing than anything man or divine could build. Taking a moment he tried to orient himself, keeping the fading sun to his right he shouldered his gear once again and headed for home.

Days before he'd been dispatched to the Northern Realms to hunt a group of Dark Wraiths. With his task completed he tried to hurry home before a snowstorm covered the trade roads. Realizing he was too late he asked a passing merchant for directions. The strange bald man seemed honest enough, but something about him made his skin crawl. A day and a half later he was still walking, but with the mountains mostly behind him he knew he'd be home soon.

He had stopped to rest again against a giant boulder when a strange scent caught his attention. It was unmistakable, a corpse that had been left out for some time. Unsheathing his sword he sought out the source, all the while praying it was only an animal and not an unfortunate traveller. Eventually he was led to a tall hill with a burrow carved into the side, not far from the entrance a massive great wolf lie dead in the snow. Weathered arrows sticking out of its ribs told him it was killed by a hunter several days ago.

"You poor creature, may you rest in peace." Artorias said sadly. He was all for hunting and often accompanied his captain and his prince as a tracker, but he never condoned the senseless slaughter of any animal. He knelt to say a prayer, but as he finished a movement from behind the corpse caught his eye. A gray ball of fuzz peeked at him before ducking away out of sight. Standing he sheathed his weapon and stepped around to the other side. There a blue-eyed wolf pup lay shivering as it curled up against the carcass trying to warm itself.

"By the Gods!!! You pitiful thing, you've been out here for some time haven't you?" He said gently as he knelt down. The pup nipped at his gauntlet defensively and growled at him, but to little effect. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He said with a reassuring smile. The fur on the pup's back raised up as it tried to back away, but it couldn't go very far. "Ah! You smell those wretched Dark Wraiths on me don't you?" Artorias asked as he tugged away his left gauntlet. Slowly he reached out with his left hand, the pup ceased growling and begun to sniff at him. Gradually it calmed down and sat observing him with curiosity.

Artorias shivered as he glanced over to the empty burrow. If he knew anything about the great wolves it was that their homes were always warm. "I need to find shelter, but I couldn't bear to leave you out here." He said as the pup tilted its head at him. "I know! You won't turn down food will you?" He said as he searched his bag, inside he had a pouch with dried meat in it. Holding out a piece the pup gently accepted it before devouring it. It kept its gaze fixed on him patiently awaiting more, Artorias gave it another piece and joyfully wagged its tail. "You must be starving, you look far too young to hunt on your own."

With some gentle coaxing he led the pup into the burrow, there he found enough straw, twigs, and debris to make a bed and start a small campfire. As he put aside his weapons and stretched out for the night the wolf pup crawled up to him and rested itself between his right arm and side, and laid its head on his shoulder. Artorias smiled at how adorable this creature looked. "I suppose I'm going to have to take you home aren't I? You're too small to survive on your own." His heart was melting at how those big blue eyes stared at him. This was a fight his will of steel wasn't going to win, he was going to keep him. "What am I going to call you?" He yawned. The pup whined at him and started thumping its tail against his armor. "I know! I think I shall name you Sif!" He laughed as the pup barked in approval.

(Several days later)

Artorias had finally returned to Anor Londo. He kept Sif hidden in his cloak under his great shield as he hurried back to his chambers. He was nearly there when he was stopped by Ornstein. "Greetings Artorias, how was your mission?" The lion knight leaned on his spear as he waited for reply. "It went well, the Dark Wraiths are no more. I did take a wrong turn on the way back though."

Ornstein sighed, "I thought as much. Lord Gwyn is away, so my prince wishes to hear your report." Artorias was starting to get nervous, Sif was wriggling about under his cloak. If they got caught he'd surely get in trouble. Animals were not allowed in the palace, and the wolf knight was known for secreting strays in. To make things worse the prince turned the corner and walked up behind Ornstein. "Sir Artorias, welcome home! I hope your mission was a success?" He smiled warmly. "It was your grace, everything went well."

As he was talking Sif wormed his way up his back and was poking his head out at his surroundings. Ornstein slapped his forehead and mumbled under his breath, the prince's eyes lit up and he smiled even wider. "Artorias! You did not tell us you've brought a guest!" The prince laughed. "Oh no! Sif!" Artorias groaned. "Let me see him, he looks simply adorable." The prince said.

Untangling him from his cloak he handed the pup over to him, and Sif promptly began licking his face. While he explained how he met Sif, Ornstein stood there clearly glaring at him. The prince gave a dark look at the mention of the murdered great wolf, he was also fond of animals. "Hmm, I can convince father to let you keep him. But you must promise me one thing." The prince said as he handed Sif back. "Anything you wish, your grace." Artorias replied. "You must take good care of him and teach him manners." The prince smiled as Sif stared at him wagging his tail.

"I swear to you I shall see to it he outlives me! And I'll teach him well!" Artorias grinned.


End file.
